In a medical field such as a hospital, medical pumps such as infusion pumps and syringe pumps are used as pumps for administering medicines into the body of a patient. Generally, these medical pumps are used to deliver one type of medicine. For this reason, in a case where a plurality of types of medicines is simultaneously administered to a patient in an operating room, an intensive care room, or the like, several medical pumps, in a number according to the types of medicine, are needed.
Even in a case where a plurality of pumps is used for one patient, it is possible to allow each of the pumps to deliver a plurality of types of medicine at different timings, flow rates, or the like. A medical practitioner (for example, a nurse) monitors the states of the pump (name of the medicine delivered by the pump, flow rate, amount of delivered medicine, or the like) so as to prevent the flow rate of the medicine delivered by the pump from exceeding a predetermined range, or prevent shortage of the medicine. Unfortunately, however, it is difficult for a medical practitioner to oversee each of the pumps and constantly confirm the state of the pump.
Japanese Patent Application No. JP 2014-6915 A discloses an arrangement in which a server stores a medical device maintenance schedule including a reminder for executing maintenance on a medical device in a computing system isolated from the medical device and transmits the reminder from the computing system to the medical device.